User blog:EndZone45/MC5 Spring Update (2016)
The sixth update for Modern Combat 5: Blackout dropped for iOS on March 14, 2016, and has gone live on Android a couple of days later. Content Gameloft has completely changed the progression system in Modern Combat 5. Weapon score is no longer used to unlock weapons, instead, the player must acquire blueprints to unlock these weapons via Supply Packs, Elite Packs, or by playing online. The higher the tier, the more blueprints you will need to acquire in order to unlock. Therefore, you can unlock Tier 7 weapons by not even unlocking the Tier 6 weapons by just finding the Tier 7 blueprints. ]] There is also a new weapon upgrade system, and apart from upgrading your weapon with muzzles and magazines and whatnot, you can further upgrade your weapon using Mod Kits and AR/SMG/Sniper/LMG parts. There are three types of Mod Kits, Basic, Improved, and Perfected, the latter obviously being more useful. With Perfected kits, you can upgrade your weapon much better than with a normal mod kit. In order to upgrade, you must have sufficient mod kits and weapon parts, so if you want to upgrade your Bosk 3, you need to have 2 SMG parts with a certain number of Mod Kits. Mod Kits and weapon parts can be found by playing randomly, or by opening up Supply Packs or Elite Packs. If you upgrade your weapon using parts and mod kits, your weapon gains a "Mark" if the weapon has not been upgraded using parts yet. The higher the tier of weapon, the more you can upgrade it (ex. Tier 7 weapons can upgrade in 7 different ways, or Tier 3 weapons can upgrade in 3 different ways). Upgrading a non-upgraded weapon will give it a "Mk 1" status, and this basically allows you to put skins and trinkets and whatnot on it, as well as the upgrade. Because of the new weapon upgrade system, PRO weapons have been removed. However, if you had a pro weapon before the update came out, the weapon would automatically be upgraded (ex. if you had a KOG Pro before the update, when you log in the KOG will already be a Mark 1). Other changes * Credits can now be awarded by playing multiplayer matches. * Increased chance of Supply Drops (Elite or Combat) when playing multiplayer matches. * Vosk 4 range and damage buff * Krube-37 buff * Gameloft's new matchmaking system "will ensure the odds are as even as possible by matching you against users of roughly the same skill" * More Credits in every Credit Pack you buy * Added a Replay-Kit "Capture your killer headshot and awesome streaks to show off your skills to everyone!" *Friendlier controls on iPhone 6s, and can now hard-press to fire * AAR34 max damage range decreased * PR39 has been given higher damage at range Fixes * Fixed some out-of-map exploits * Supposedly fixed server lag (I found this unnoticeable) My opinion After jumping back to MC5, I'm pretty impressed with this update. The upgrade system is intuitive and it really makes you think, should I upgrade the range on my weapon, or increase armour penetration, or increase rate of fire? I also found the matchmaking system improved, as I no longer ran into Level 1 noobs or Diamond League Bounty Hunter gods. However, I do believe that this update is very late, and I don't think that it will bring a lot of the community back to MC5. Gallery MC5-E24 SASR-armory.png|A non-upgraded E24 SASR MC5-Fully upgraded PR39.png|A fully upgraded PR39 Category:Blog posts